HARU
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK & HARU] Just a daily life of Donghae, Hyukjae and Haru [DRABBLE]
1. HARU CAN'T SLEEP

**HARU CAN'T SLEEP**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **, Lee Haru**

 **G** **enre: Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Suara rengekan dan gedoran pintu yang halus membangunkan Donghae dari tidur lelapnya, ia membuka matanya dengan malas dan melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul sebelas malam. Donghae menghela napas panjang sebelum turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati karena tidak mau membangunkan Hyukjae yang sedang terlelap dengan nyenyak di sampingnya.

Mereka baru pulang dari sebuah pertemuan pukul sepuluh tadi dan Donghae tahu, Hyukjae pasti sangat kelelahan. Maka dari itu Donghae rela bangun dan mengurus keributan dipintu yang pasti disebabkan oleh putri kecil mereka.

"Lee Haru, sedang apa di situ?" Donghae sedikit terkejut, begitu membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia melihat Haru putrinya sedang duduk dilantai dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mendongak ke arahnya.

Oh, lihatlah mata bulatnya yang sendu dan hidung mancung yang serupa dengan Hyukjae itu merona merah. Haru seperti meminta belas kasihan pada ayahnya yang kini sedang berjongkok dan menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur? Kita kembali ke kamarmu, hmm?"

Gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu tidak menjawab ucapan ayahnya. Ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk leher ayahnya dengan erat.

"Oh, sayangku ... kau pasti terbangun karena mimpi buruk?" Donghae mendekap Haru, lalu berdiri dan membawa Haru ke kamarnya yang berada tepat di samping kamar Donghae dan Hyukjae.

" _Dad_ ..." Haru bergumam lirih ketika Donghae membaringkannya di tempat tidur, jari-jari mungilnya mengait di kelingking Donghae yang tampak besar dalam genggamannya.

"Haru ingin _Daddy_ temani? Baiklah, _Daddy_ akan tidur di sini bersama Haru." Donghae berbaring di tempat tidur Haru, lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu dan menepuk-nepuk halus punggungnya. Tapi Haru tak kunjung memejamkan matanya, ia malah menatap wajah Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Saat seperti ini, Donghae merasa seperti sedang menghadapi Hyukjae yang sedang memendam sesuatu dalam hatinya. Sorot mata mereka hampir sama, membuat Donghae yakin pasti Haru ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kenapa menatap _Daddy_ seperti itu?"

"Ng ..." Haru hanya menggumam dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Hidung dan hampir seluruh wajahnya berubah kemerahan.

"Haru ... kau kenapa?" Donghae panik ketika melihat airmata Haru jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya yang bersemu merah.

"Haru ... tidak suka ditinggal Papa dan _Dad_ ..." Airmata Haru semakin deras mengalir suaranya yang lirih membuat Donghae merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ohh, kau masih sedih karena hal itu?" Donghae terkikik pelan sambil mendekap gemas Haru. "Kau benar-benar anakku, lihat betapa sensitifnya dirimu."

Isakan Haru tiba-tiba semakin kencang, membuat Donghae melepaskan dekapannya dan kembali menatap Haru kebingungan.

"Kenapa menangis lagi?"

" _Daddy_..."

Donghae menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hmm, _Daddy_ kenapa?"

"Jelek dan menyebalkan!" Dan tangis Haru semakin kencang.

Donghae membuang napas sambil menatap putrinya tak percaya, sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan adegan ini.

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. FIRST DAY OF BALLET CLASS

**FIRST DAY OF BALLET CLASS**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **, Lee Haru**

 **G** **enre: Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae sudah mengomel dengan serentetan kalimat yang tidak sepenuhnya dimengerti Haru dan tidak didengar sepenuhnya pula oleh Donghae. Mereka berdua hanya duduk di meja makan dengan mata setengah terpejam, berpura-pura menyimak omelan Hyukjae.

Ya ampun, hari masih terlalu pagi dan cuaca sedingin ini Donghae ingin bergelung mesra dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia benar-benar enggan meninggalkan kamarnya kalau saja Hyukjae tidak berteriak di telinganya dan menyuruhnya bangun.

"Kau lupa hari ini Haru ada kelas balet? Kau harusnya bangun pagi-pagi dan bersiap-siap, aku tidak ingin Haru telat di hari pertamanya masuk."

Donghae membuka sebelah matanya untuk melirik Hyukjae yang sedang menyuapi Haru dengam sereal. Gadis kecilnya itu sudah berpakaian layaknya balerina, tapi matanya masih terpejam dan terlihat terkantuk-kantuk.

"Masalahnya Haru lebih tertarik pada kamera daripada balet, sayang."

Hyukjae berdecak, sendok yang baru saja masuk ke mulut Haru ia lemparkan ke arah Donghae. "Tutup mulutmu, anak perempuan sudah seharusnya bisa menari dan tidak keliaran mencari objek foto."

Haru yang masih mengantuk tidak begitu mengerti dengan obrolan kedua orang tuanya, ia hanya duduk di sana, mengunyah sereal yang memenuhi mulutnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Papa akan bersiap-siap kau tunggu di sini dengan Daddy," Hyukjae beranjak dari kursi, kemudian menoleh ke arah Haru sebelum benar-benar melangkah dari sana. "Jangan tidur lagi, Lee Haru! Dan jangan biarkan ayahmu kembali ke kamar!"

Haru terkesiap dan langsung membuka matanya. "Ya, papa galak ..."

Hyukjae hanya berdecak sebelum berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru ke kamarnya.

Selepas Hyukjae menutup pintu kamarnya, Haru turun dari kursi dan melangkah menuju sofa ruang tamu, mengambil kamera ayahnya yang tergeletak di sana. Ia kemudian membawa kameranya ke dapur dan memotret Donghae yang sedang menahan kantuknya.

"Oh," Mata Donghae terbuka dan langsung tersenyum mendapati putrinya sedang mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya. "Gadis nakal! Kau diam-diam memotret Daddy."

Haru hanya terkikik ketika Donghae memangkunya dan menggelitikinya. Donghae kemudian memangku Haru, membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk sofa dengan Haru yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Kau semakin mahir membidik sesuatu," kata Donghae sambil memeriksa hasil bidikan Haru di kamera Leica-nya.

Haru hanya tersenyum, ada rasa bangga ketika mendengar pujian ayahnya.

"Hmm, harusnya kau ikut kelas fotografi dan bukan ikut kelas balet. Haruskah kita bolos dari kelas balet dan pergi memotret?"

Haru berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggeleng, jemari mungilnya menujuk telinga Donghae. "Papa akan menarik telinga Daddy jika kita ketahuan, ditambah lagi Daddy akan diteriaki 'idiot' sekencang-kencangnya."

"Ah, kau benar ..."

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. SULKY HARU

**SULKY HARU**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **, Lee Haru**

 **G** **enre: Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Donghae baru sampai ke rumah saat jam makan siang sudah lewat. Ia masuk tergesa-gesa, teringat pada putri kecilnya yang pasti sedang merajuk karena Donghae membatalkan janjinya hari ini.

"Haru ..." panggil Donghae pelan ketika melihat gadis kecilnya sedang duduk ditangga, melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Donghae sengit dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sungguh, Donghae ingin tertawa melihat gaya merajuk Haru yang mirip Hyukjae. Tapi ia harus menahan tawanya karena tidak ingin membuat Haru semakin marah.

"Daddy ingkar janji! Daddy janji akan membelikan Haru kamera hari ini!"

Donghae berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Haru yang masih duduk ditangga. "Maaf, Daddy mendadak ada pekerjaan hati ini. Kita beli sekarang, hm?"

"Aku ingin sepatu juga, satu yang seperti Papa pakai."

"Apa pun untuk putri kecil Daddy."

"Oke," sahut Haru singkat, ia masih merajuk rupanya.

"Hmm, mana senyuman dan kecupan untuk Daddy?"

Haru melirik Donghae, kemudian tersenyum seadanya.

"Ey, senyum macam apa itu? Berikan senyum terbaikmu dan kau bisa memiliki apa pun yang kau mau."

Haru tersenyum lebar dan menghambur ke pelukan Donghae, seketika rasa kesalnya hilang mendengar bujuk rayu sang ayah.

"Kau dan Papamu sama saja."

"I love you, Dad."

Donghae tertawa pelan sambil mengelus rambut panjang putrinya. "Betapa mahalnya kata cinta dari putriku, aku harus mengosongkan isi dompetku untuk mendengarnya."

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	4. RAINY DAY

**RAINY DAY**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **, Lee Haru**

 **G** **enre: Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **BELONG TO LVOEPARSDISE aka GRACE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Donghae memandang ke luar dari balik jendela besar kafe, hari sudah malam dan hujan belum juga reda. Ia tengah berada disebuah kafe bersama Hyukjae, mengadakan rapat dengan klien yang akan bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Donghae sedang fokus memandangi hujan ketika tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan video dari putrinya. Ia mohon permisi dan berbisik pada Hyukjae, memberitahunya bahwa Haru menelepon, sebelum akhirnya Donghae beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke dekat jendela diujung kafe.

"Daddy!" Haru diujung sana langsung berteriak ketika nada sambung berganti dengan wajah dan suara ayahnya.

"Ya, sayangku? Kenapa kau belum tidur, hm?" Donghae tersenyum lembut ketika melihat wajah putrinya yang terpampang dilayar ponsel, memberengut kesal.

"Aku merindukan Daddy dan Papa ... kapan kalian pulang?" Haru semakin memajukan bibir merahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke? Di sini masih hujan, lihat, " Donghae menyalakan kamera belakang ponselnya agar Haru bisa melihat hujan yang tak kunjung reda di luar, alasan mengapa mereka belum bisa pulang.

Haru merengek, tidak begitu peduli dengan alasan ayahnya. "Aku merindukan papa ... boleh aku bicara denganya, Dad?"

"Papamu sedang sibuk ...," Kalimat Donghae terhenti ketika melihat Haru semakin memberengut, seolah memberitahu Donghae bahwa dia akan benar-benar marah jika Donghae menolak keinginannya.

"Baiklah," Donghae terkekeh, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak keinginan putri kecilnya. "Apa pun untuk gadis kecilku."

Kemudian Donghae kembali ke meja. "Permisi, bisa minta waktu sebentar? Putri kami menelepon," katanya pada klien yang duduk tepat di hadapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melirik sekilas ke arah Donghae, sebelum tersenyum maklum pada kliennya.

"Tentu," sahut wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Silakan saja."

"Papa ... papa ... papa!" Haru tidak lagi memberengut, ia tersenyum lebar hingga gusi yang serupa dengan Hyukjae itu terlihat jelas.

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum melihat putrinya. "Oh, lihatlah bayi kecilku! Papa dan Daddy akan pulang secepatnya, oke? Di sini masih hujan dan mobil kami terparkir agak jauh." Ia melirik sinis Donghae dengan ekor matanya, menyalahkan suaminya karena memarkir mobil begitu jauh dari kafe.

Donghae membalas lirikan Hyukjae dengan tatapan polos dan bergumam, "Apa?"

Hyukjae mengabaikan Donghae dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menampilkan wajah cantik gadis kecilnya. "Papa akan membawa strawberry cake kesukaanmu saat pulang nanti, oke?"

Haru mengangguk gembira dan berseru, "Oke!"

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang Papa dan Daddy harus kembali bekerja. Jangan nakal dan dengarkan apa kata nenekmu. Kami akan menjemputmu pulang secepatnya."

"Sampai jumpa nanti, sayang." Donghae memberikan kecupan di layar ponsel sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Kau seharusnya membawa payung!" omel Hyukjae sesaat setelah sambungan teleponnya dengan Haru terputus.

"Mana aku tahu hari ini akan hujan," balas Donghae tidak mau kalah.

Hyukjae berdecak sambik melirik Donghae dengan sangat sinis. Ia benar-benar kesal karena tidak bisa pulang cepat dan harus meninggalkan putrinya lebih lama lagi. "Kau ini!"

"Ayolah, Hyuk, jangan marah begitu ..."

Dan akhirnya, Hyukjae terus mengabaikan Donghae hingga hujan reda dan mereka bisa pulang menjemput Haru.

\--

 **END**

\--

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee** **Grace**


	5. DADDY'S HAIR

**DADDY'S HAIR**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **, Lee Haru**

 **G** **enre: Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **BELONG TO LVOEPARSDISE aka GRACE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

"Hei, gadis kecil Daddy," Donghae berjalan mendekati ranjang Haru dengan senyuman hangat dibibirnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, hm?" Dia kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang anak gadisnya dengan senyum yang tak luput dari wajah tampannya.

"D-daddy? Rambut Daddy ...?" tanya Haru seraya mencoba meraih kepalanya; mencoba memastikan ke mana rambut sang ayah pergi.

Donghae tetap tersenyum sebagai respon, lalu membelai lembut kepala Haru. "Sekarang Daddy sudah sama seperti Haru, lihat?" Ia membiarkan Haru menyentuh kepalanya yang bersih tanpa rambut sehelai pun.

"T-tapi Haru tidak mau Daddy sakit juga ..."

"Tidak, sayang," Donghae menyela, "Daddy tidak sakit."

"Tapi rambut Daddy?" Haru masih belum mengerti ke mana rambut ayahnya pergi.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita berdua terlihat seperti kembar?" Donghae bergurau, berusaha tertawa dan menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada gadis kecilnya itu.

Haru tertawa lirih, lalu mengulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk memeluk sang ayah. "Rambut Daddy dan Haru akan tumbuh lagi nanti, benarkan?"

"Tentu, sayangku." Donghae mengangguk, lalu menangis diam-diam dibahu sempit gadis kecil kesayangannya. Tanpa suara atau isakan apa pun, Donghae hanya mengalirkan air matanya dan menelan semua rasa sakitnya sendirian.

\--

 **END**

\--

 **Btw, kalo seandainya ada yg suka sm cerita ini, bakal dibuat oneahoot yg lebih panjang lagi :)**

 **Review ya, kasih tau apa kalian tertarik kl drabble ini dibuat versi panjangnya :)**

 **Thankyou !! :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee and Grace**


	6. SUNDAY MORNING

**SUNDAY MORNING**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **, Lee Haru**

 **G** **enre:** **Family**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY** **IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT HER PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

\--

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang selalu dinantikan Donghae. Jika dulu ia selalu memanfaatkan hari Minggu untuk bersantai di rumah bersama Hyukjae, setelah memiliki Haru ia jadi lebih suka keluar dan mengajak keluarga kecilnya jalan-jalan keluar. Mencari objek foto, atau terkadang hanya menonton film dan makan. Apa pun kegiatannya, bagi Donghae tidak masalah selama itu membuat Hyukjae dan Haru gembira.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae dan Haru sudah bangun, sementara Donghae masih malas-malasan di tempat tidur sambil memeluk gulingnya. Ia menguap dan menggeliat ketika dirasa Haru menduduki perutnya, tangan kecil Haru memukul-mukul dada sang ayah sambil berceloteh menyuruhnya bangun.

"Kau berat, sayangku." Donghae tertawa kecil sambil berusaha meraih kedua tangan kecil Haru.

"Bangun! Daddy hari ini janji akan mengajak Haru memotret!"

"Eh?" Hyukjae yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bergabung di atas tempat tidur bersama Donghae dan Haru, ia duduk di samping Donghae yang berbaring sambil menggosok pelan rambut hitamnya yang basah dengan handuk. "Bukankah Haru ingin belanja dengan Papa hari ini?"

Haru menggeleng, lalu turun dari atas perut Donghae dan berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil kameranya.

"Haru ingin memotret hari ini," Gadis kecil itu kembali ke kamar dengan kamera di tangannya. Ia mengarahkan kameranya ke Hyukjae yang masih memakai bathrobe, lalu mengabadikan momen ketika Hyukjae sedang mengecupi pelipis Donghae, menyuruhnya agar cepat bangun.

"Kemari," Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk permukaan tempat tidur, menyuruh Haru mendekat. "Perlihatkan hasil fotomu pada Papa."

Haru melompat ke atas tempat tidur, duduk dipangkuan Hyukjae, lalu memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya. Donghae yang penasaran akhirnya membuka mata sepenuhnya, lalu berbaring dipaha Hyukjae yang tidak diduduki Haru dan ikut melihat hasil jepretan putri kecilnya.

"Wah, pemandangan yang indah!" Donghae berkomentar antusias melihat gambar dirinya yang sedang dikecup Hyukjae.

Gadis kecil berambut panjang itu tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Donghae. "Wajah jelek Daddy," gumamnya sambil mengikik.

"Gadis nakal!" Donghae berusaha menggelitiki Haru, namun gerakan tangannya justru menyenggol sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae melenguh tidak sengaja. "Oops ..."

"Idiot," desis Hyukjae sepelan mungkin, berharap putrinya tidak mendengar makiannya.

"Maaf, sayang ... tidak sengaja."

\--

 **END**

\--

 **Ada request buat drabble disini? kasih keywords yg diinginkan di review nnt aku usahakan buat ya :)**

 **Thankyou :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
